


up up and away

by syrupwit



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: Snippet of an AU I never fleshed out.





	up up and away

Himemiya lit up when she noticed Utena's approach. Utena tried and failed to stop a blush from coloring her face. This double identity thing was such a hassle! She had been with Himemiya just minutes ago and now she had to pretend to be this whole other person, the bespectacled reporter who wasn't a superhero and hadn't just flown Himemiya down from a rooftop to escape a grief-crazed criminal mastermind. Adult life was tough.

"Miss Tenjou!" Himemiya greeted her.

"Hey, Himemiya. Kidnapped again?"

"To be sure, Miss Tenjou. It seems we always meet in this position, doesn't it?"

Eerily similar to the words Himemiya had chosen when she met the Revolutionary. "It certainly does."

"Well, it's good to see a friendly face." Himemiya's glasses shone with the fading sunset. "Do you think you might join my brother and I for dinner tonight?"

Utena flushed scarlet. Her crush on Himemiya's brother Akio, the reclusive yet charismatic heir to the Ohtori fortune, was something she hoped neither Himemiya nor any supervillain -- particularly not that dreadful Doctor Apocalypse! -- would ever cotton onto. "Sure, I'm off work in an hour. Are you sure Mr. Ohtori is all right with me just dropping in?"

"Oh, yes," Himemiya assured. "He loves to have you over. It would make both of us happy."

Utena was sure her face had grown an even deeper red. "I guess I'll have to come, then! Uh. Hey, can I get a quote for the _Planet_? On the record? Mr. White has been asking me to take more direct quotes. You don't have to..."

"It would be my pleasure," said Himemiya demurely.

"Thanks, you're a real pal!" Utena got out her notebook. "Miss Anthy Himemiya, do you have any words on the recent apprehension of the Black Rose?" In the background, the aforementioned baddie was being led away in handcuffs.

Himemiya cast her eyes down. "He was a madman chasing an impossible dream. Without the arrival of the Revolutionary, I'm not sure what I would have done."

"Gosh, that Revolutionary, huh!" Utena frowned at her own chicken scratch. "At least it wasn't one of those other ones. Masked Prince, or Mezzo Forte, or Miracle Hunter... Oh, and don't get me started on Eternity Green Thunder! That guy's the worst."

"He certainly has competition," said Himemiya.


End file.
